dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Portrait of the Stained Princess
Portrait of the Stained Princess will be the sixteenth installment in the Dark Parables franchise. It will take place in Spain. As the Fairytale Detective, we must investigate the disappearance of an art apprentice and his connection to the 300-year-old cursed portrait in the ruins of the Cisneros kingdom. It will be based on The Ugly Duckling with elements of the Spanish [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santa_Compa%C3%B1a Estadea] and The Children of Lir. Briefing Welcome to Spain, Detective! Your task is to locate a missing man. About a month ago, two art apprentices snuck into some old castle ruins. Only one of them has returned, and he's still shaken up from it. They discovered the legendary painting "Princess with a Duckling" hidden in the castle ruins. Suddenly, the princess stepped out from the portrait, capturing the missing apprentice. Since then, strange things have been reported around the castle. Specifically, traces of spilled paint were found to have been spreading from the ruins to the surrounding area. Other people, and even animals, have gone missing as well. One witness even saw a lady wandering around with a duckling in her arms. He described her as a phantom made of paint. According to our resources, the painting "Princess with a Duckling" is cursed. It was modeled after the princess of a lost kingdom, Cisneros, who went missing three-hundred years ago. This wandering lady may be the missing princess. Either way, she is a key suspect in this mysterious case. Good luck, Detective! Plot WARNING: ''This section contains massive spoilers! (So read at your own risk!)'' The game started during the middle of the night when two art apprentices snuck into the castle of Cisneros. Making their way to the Great Hall, they uncovered the portrait of a woman holding a duckling. Just as one of the apprentices was about to reach out, the woman started to come to life! The other apprentice ran in fear, seeing as the woman stepped out of the painting. A month later, we are dispatch to Spain as the Fairytale Detective to find one of the missing apprentice when a man suddenly jumped out from the clearing. We stop our horse and dismounted (the horse doesn't leave us anymore, hurrah!) We learn that the man is one of the apprentice who've called us and we begin to find a way into the castle. Once we found the entrance, Benno gave us Siegfried's diary before leaving as we press forward. In the Secret Passage, we found the duckling as it cutely waddled away from us. Following the duckling, we have to open the door to the Great Hall. While searching around the castle, we would find many paintings, some that looked antique. After accessing the Great Hall, we keep seeing the shadow of someone. Looks like we're being followed... Stepping into the next room, we found the portrait, but it has been covered up. After getting a pair of scissors, someone tried uncovering the portrait while we were gone. Uncovering the portrait, we see the princess, but her duckling is gone. A raven suddenly landed and the princess touched the bird, turning it into a painting! The princess stepped out of the portrait before throwing the painting at us before disappearing. As we explore around the castle, we found more paintings and trails of paint. When we return to the Great Hall, the princess was already there, having been drawn towards her canvas. After confronting the princess, she retreats to her canvas, but somehow, her portrait became ruined. Gaining access to the Drawing Room, we see the mysterious shadow again. We spend some time finding the sword keys so we can have access to other rooms. Along the way, we would find notes from either Siegfried or the princess. For some reason, after gaining access to the atrium, we magically learned of the princess's name, which is Fionnuala. Upon fixing the cursed portrait via a sewing kit from the Drawing Room, the Princess Fionnuala spoke. Stating that we must bring her to the Castle Keep, as the princess would show something to us. When we placed the portrait at the easel on the Castle Keep, Princess Fionnuala stepped out of the portrait once more. She explained that if the Blood Moon rises above Islet Rock before she find the Water of Life, the entire world would be "devoured by the eternal darkness". As soon as the princess telling us to replace her in the portrait, a man dressed in a suit of armor (who looks a lot like Siegfried), pushed us off the tower, blacking us out afterwards... To Be Continued upon release of the full game... Parables The Ugly Duckling Once, there was a Prince of Darkness with a duckling for a companion. The prince was too young to understand where the duckling came from; it was natural for him to be with his duckling wherever he went. They have always been together since the day they were born. In the prince's home, there were other ferocious birds that belonged to the his brothers. The other birds perceived the little duckling as a weak creature, and she suffered verbal and physical abuse from them. Every time the prince tried to protect the duckling, his brothers teased him mercilessly. "How pathetic! A weak master with a weak heart deserves a weak guardian. Better hide yourself in darkness. You have brought disgrace upon us." Both the prince and the duckling led a mournful existence. One day, the prince found out he was sick. He set off into the world to find the cure for his illness. Soon, he found himself in a beautiful kingdom filled with light and was delighted with everything he saw. Even when he was inside his wagon, outside was joyful. Though he wanted to join the people outside, he could not, for the light burned him. People were always afraid of him. One day, as the dawn arrived, the prince left his wagon with his duckling. He could not bear a life of solitude any longer. He yearned for the light, even though the light rejected him. Even the shimmers of light at night did not accept him. He played sorrowful music with his fiddle, finally deciding to throw himself at the sunlight. He thought that even if the light burned him, anything would be better than to live a life of ugliness and darkness. A princess, who was of a similar age, approached the prince. She said, "You play such wonderful music, and your duckling is so beautiful. Would you like to play with me?" Connection * On the Fairytale Detective's bag, there are three badges that make references to some of her previous cases: the symbol of the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters, a dragonfly seen for the first time in The Exiled Prince but represents Princess Brigid and symbol of the "Merry Men" from Jack and the Sky Kingdom. Personal To be added... Special Thanks To be added... Trivia To be added... Media Screenshots= DP 16 Loading Screen.png|Loading Screen Opening cut1.png|Two Art Apprentices Opening cut2.png|Sneaking into the castle at night Opening cut3.png|Creepy portraits staring at you Opening cut3.5.png|The Door of Doom... Opening cut4.png|Entering the Great Hall Opening cut6.png|Uncovering the portrait Opening cut7.png|Princess with a Duckling Opening cut8.png|The cute duckling staring at us Opening cut9.png|Reaching for the portrait... Opening cut10.png|It's alive! Opening cut11.png|I'm Outta Here Opening cut13.png|The Princess steping out of the portrait 16 briefing.png|Welcome to Spain Islet Rock.png|The Islet Rock PSP shadow1.png|Stalking shadow PSP shadow2.png|Someone's back... PSP shadow3.png|We have a stalker! Fionnuala and Aleda.png|The princess and her duckling Pushed off the keep.png|Convenient timing for a cliffhanger Falling.png|Falling off the Castle Keep 656454.png|Dark Parables : Portrait of the Stained Princess |-|Concept Art= Coming-soon.jpg |-|Wallpaper= Coming-soon.jpg |-|HOP Scenes= Coming-soon.jpg |-|Promos= Coming-soon.jpg |-|Other Images= Coming-soon.jpg |-|Video= Category:Games Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:A to Z